What you do to me
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Revised Inu Yasha takes a bit of a chance and learns something along the way


What you do to me  
  
By: Gohanzgirl  
  
02-10-01  
  
Revised 6-08-04  
  
I sit in my tree watching you, while the moon radiates down onto your face reflecting your beauty for me to see. You sigh and turn over on your back, arm flung over your beautiful face, dark hair strung around you, also shinning in the moonlight.  
  
I smile to myself, a quick grin of pleasure. Probably flashing fang, but no one can see me. This is what I wait for, to watch you sleep, your face relaxed. You get so shy, and touchy about it in the daytime, so I do my looking my admiring at night.   
  
'Kagome.' hmm that name brings so much joy I have never felt like this before. I realised months before that this feeling that i have I have never had not even for Kikyo. I don't understand any of it. The one thing I do know is that I would kill anything that touches you, trys to hurt you in any way.  
  
I can't stand it when you leave, I want to be near you always, I want your scent to always be a breath away. Gods I want you.  
  
My chest heaves and I sigh. This time and look to the moon for comfort, I have never experienced these kind of emotions, I never thought it was possible to be this conflicted over someone. Damn and I thought the feelings for kikyou were bad. I am a Demon am I not, well part Demon. But damn it all why do you make me feel like this!   
  
I look back down to you, you have moved your arm away from your face while I was looking away. Your eyes are closed and your face is slack with sleep, I can here your heartbeat from here. I take comfort in you being close to me, and I can't take my eyes off of you.   
  
With a swift jump I find myself on the ground. I am silent, deadly, stalking my prey, you. I watch you, your so innocent I wonder how you could have tamed me. Gods I was such an ass, still am. How do you put up with me?  
  
Do you know? You have tamed me. My heart my soul, my being belongs to you. Only you Kagome.   
  
I kneel next to you my hard callused hands softly brush away a piece of hair from your face, I am curious. You, a human that has taken my dreams, my shard. I tried to kill you once. I didn't now you, but I know you now. I don't think I ever apologized for that.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I curse inwardly wincing as you stir, eyes flutter open.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?"   
  
Your soft voice calls out my name. I freeze my hand is still near your head. You look sleepily at me your brown eyes open in confusion. At least you didnt hit me this time.  
  
"Inu Yasha is something wrong?"   
  
You sit up farther. My legs are weak and I fall to my knees in front of you with a grunt. I can't think, all I see is you, your beautiful eyes. Im falling into your eyes. D-damn you.   
  
No don't gods, don't.  
  
Do you know! Do you know what you do to me?  
  
I hear you call out to me again, what did you say I cant really remember I'm lost in your eyes. My name shit, my name you called my name. Gods I must look stupid just staring at you.Your eyes start to look worried.   
  
My hand moves unconsciously cupping your cheek, and you let. The pads of my fingers slide slowly along your jaw, your throat and back up again. Tentively they float over your lips, I feel the air you let out and it stirs something in me.  
  
You make as if to say something, and I cant stop it. Im pulled as if by a force, your force. Im kissing you. Gods dont make this a dream. I pull your head closer to mine. You don't struggle but your eyes are wide with shock, and something else. What is that something else. Your lids sweep closed though, before I can see its full power, and you-you kiss back. Your lips are melded with mine, my tounge sweeps forward and you open for me. Me. Gods. My tounge reaches for yours and a dance insues, within moments we are completely gone with each other.   
  
The kiss is long and soon you push me away, gasping for air. I smirk at you. It is good to be a demon.   
  
You make as if to say something again but I put my finger to your now bruised lips, shushing you. You remain quiet as I Grab your blanket and wordlessly wrap my arms around you and jump to the tree. I secure myself on the branch, still holding you under your arms and pull you to me. The blanket goes over both of us and you curl into my warmth. The demon in me is proud that you seek your warmth from me.   
  
Your eyes look at me questionably, I smile a true smile at you. Such a shocked look Kagome. I chuckle at your face pulling your head close for another kiss, this one is much quicker than the last but still is breathless for both of us.   
  
You get tired of staring at me after the last kiss, im still smiling. I hope my face dosent stick. You look so shocked at me. With a sigh you let your poor neck rest and lay your head on my chest. Your trembling hands reach for me sliding into my fire rat coat. I nearly stiffen when cold reaches my flesh. Good girl. You can always get your warmth from me.   
  
I pull you closer and look up the moon again and what I just did shocks me. but not enough to stirr me. Gods you really don't know what you do to me?   
  
I smile down at you and then rest my head back falling asleep listening to your heartbeat. I notice something, our heartbeats, our heartbeats are in sync to each other, beat for beat. I smile again tightening my clutch around you and fall into a peaceful slumber.  
  
I decided to go back and revise it... I hope you like it. Just a few things changed but for the better... this is still really fluffy but heck I like fluff sometimes... when I first wrote this I was way high on cough meds lol.... now im just, ehh, well I slept for like 12 hours chalk it up to that.. lol any comments! I love em... cause I like to fix stuff (about three years down the road but heck I still fixed it!!) 


End file.
